kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Guard
The Kingdom Guard (王国隊, ōkoku tai) is a division of the 13 Court Guard Squads, commanded by Nathaniel Koroshiya. Aside from the Division base in Soul Society, the Guard holds their base of operations in the outskirts of Raidiant Garden. Creation Following the Winter War, the Spirit King expresses his intrigue by Nathaniel's endeavours, especially in the fact that he can wield a Keyblade. Weeks later, the King sends two representatives to Soul Society, and offers Nathaniel a choice; remain with Squad Five, or start a new Division; one permitted to leave Soul Society and visit other Worlds. Willingly, Nathaniel agrees, but can't help but feel guilt from leaving Squad Five captainless. Notable Members Current Executive #Nathaniel Koroshiya (Captain) #Zane Koroshiya (Lieutenant) #Sasuke Uike #Sakaki Uike #Yuuichi Morino Subsidiary #Masahiro Kurokawa (黒川雄大) - Former 3rd Seat of Squad 9 #Sōjirō Ishiguro (石黒総二郎) - Former 4th Seat of Squad 11 #Kaito Shimuzu (清水海斗) - Former 3rd Seat of Squad 3 #Kyōsuke Imai (今井京介) - Former 3rd Seat of Squad 5 #Ryou Fujimoto (藤本涼) - Former 3rd Seat of Squad 8 #Kenta Nakashima (中島健太) - Former 3rd Seat of Squad 7 #Michiyo Hikifune (曳舟三千代) - Former 3rd Seat of Squad 10 #Kazuma Yumi (弓籍真) - Former 3rd Seat of Squad 12 Former As of yet, none. Uniform Members of the Kingdom Guard wear the standard Soul Reaper uniform, the Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls), consisting of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi socks, and waraji sandals. In addition, the Executive and Subsidiary divisions wear a gold and silver badge, respectively, on their obi sash, resembling those worn by Master Eraqus' Apprentices. The only exceptions to this are the Captain, who bears the Insignia in the Gotei 13 rhombus on the back of their haori, and the Lieutenant, where it is placed on the Lieutenant's badge. Insignia The Insignia for the Kingdom Guard is the Keyblade Master symbol. The meaning behind the symbol is Strength in the heart. Special Duties This Division is essentially a squad of Keybladers. The Guard carries out regular trips to the outer worlds to eradicate Heartless and collect hearts. The division is permitted to leave Soul Society in its entirety, but the Captain and Lieutenant are to be present for the monthly Captain's meeting to deliver their reports. The Guard's Executive (執行機関, shikkō kikan) is made up of five Captain-level members, including the Captain and Lieutenant. Below them is the eight member Subsidiary (子会社, kogaisha), consisting of Lieutenant-level members. The Guard often works with Squad Thirteen in hollow exorcism in the World of the Living. Recruitment The main requirement to join the Guard is a strong heart; Nathaniel often takes trips to the Soul Reaper Academy to visit classes close to graduating and tests a select number of students in terms of their hearts. Those with strong hearts are granted spots on the squad and a standard Court Guard Keyblade. If the Soul Reaper is strong in both heart and soul, they originally acquire a personal Keyblade. In terms of spiritual strength, an aspiring Soul Reaper must be at least the level of a Fifth Seat. However, the five member Executive has a requirement of Captain class, and the Subsidiary has a requirement of Lieutenant class. Trivia *The Kingdom Guard was created as a plot device in order to retain a sense of canon in the Bleach timeline, rather than have Nathaniel head one of the three vacant Squads, although he did head Squad Five until the end of the Winter War. *The Kingdom Guard's theme is Turn The Tables from the Memories of Nobody soundtrack. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Category:Groups and Organizations